


Your Love

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Video, vid, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Tom Marvolo Riddle. This vid is a combination of a number of different films in an attempt to tell the story of the most evil and arguably most powerful wizard who has ever lived. Plus the song is from 1983 and is just so Voldie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love

**Pairing:** None really, but maybe implied Harry/Voldemort...not really  
 **File Size:** 70 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Your Love"  
 **Artist:** Frankie Knuckles  
 **Summary:** The story of Tom Marvolo Riddle. This vid is a combination of a number of different films in an attempt to tell the story of the most evil and arguably most powerful wizard who has ever lived. Plus the song is from 1983 and is just so Voldie.  
 **Warning:** Lots of OTP trailer footage and non-HP footage

[Download Your Love](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Your%20Love%20Small.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Your Love on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7auJPL0gwo) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/06/01/your-love/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Your%20Love%20Small.wmv)


End file.
